Family secrets
by TweakyTree
Summary: Sera finds out she is from Me and she and her mtoehr were sent by Gandalf to the earth tehy are in now. She fights in t he war and helps and finds love


Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Please read i really need some inspiration

Summary: Summary: All families have secrets, not one family doesnt have them. Sera learns that, she is actually from middle earth, well her mother is and she was born there but her mother and herslef went to earth earth for protection. She finds out that she has family the kind that she has always wished for. THough her motehr did something when she was younger that she didnt think would happen since they had gone to normal earth but since they are back in ME Sera now has to follow through wiht it and she is not too happy about it.

Chapter one

I know some families have secrets, as a matter of a fact all families do, there is no family that doesn't have a secret its entirely impossible to have a fully truthful family with no secrets. Even if the secret is kept for only a short while it is still a secret none the less. Some families have small secrets that are meaningless in the scheme of things, some people have big secrets that could ruin the order of the whole family and life as they once knew it. My family has a secret I know it, but the only one who knows is my mother who will not tell anyone, she hasn't told me yet, but I am determined to find out what is so different about my mother from the rest and what secret my family has.

"Sera!"

I woke up from my daze and set my journal down on the small nightstand on my bed side. I walked over to my vanity and stared at myself in the mirror; I stared sadly at my blond hair. I promised my mother that I wouldn't dye it for a year in a half, so far its only been a year and I miss my colorful hair terribly. My hair now is a medium blond, I like it but I love having the oddest hair colors, its what I have always had, maybe I'm just used to that that I always want to dye it instead of letting it be natural.

"Seraphina!"

I grudgingly stand up and head downstairs to the kitchen where my mother is most likely at. She's always wanting me to do something for her or drive her somewhere she hates to drive, especially at high traffic time. I entered the kitchen and saw her putting food in front of me, apparently its time to eat, I didn't even realize it.

My mother looked at me and I wondered what she was thinking about so intently, "Okay what's up?" I asked her, its only her and I someone has to get it out of her and I know none of her friends will be doing that so I get the lovely job of finding out.

She looked at me surprised, "What are you talking about?"

I gave her a look as I finished of my food, "I mean that you are thinking intently, or at least it seems that way. So I know something must be up or wrong so spill the beans tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head at me, obviously she isn't in the mood to talk about it, or that's what I am guessing. "Nothing Sera, or at least nothing you need to worry yourself over at this moment."

I looked at her doubtfully, "Mom are you sure you're alright?" I asked just to make sure, maybe if I'm persistent enough she will tell me what's going on in that head of hers, but I'm not holding my breath.

She smiled at me reassuringly, "Yes I'm fine don't worry, now you and I both need to go shopping don't we?" she asked cheerily. Sometimes when she changes moods so fast it scares me, I means hse isn't supposed to do that, she never does that usually.

I nodded, "Yeah come on, I want to spend money even though I will complain later that I don't have any like I usually do." She rolled her eyes at me, how dare her, my own mother rolling her eyes at me, her wonderful and precious daughter.

She shook her head at me, "Come on lets go your driving, as usual." she added and grabbed her purse and headed out of the house to the car. I grabbed my keys and purse/bag and locked the door and drove to the mall.

The mall as always during the weekends, was packed, the parking was terrible as usual, no surprise really. Its hectic, teenagers and college students home for the weekend; bringing home laundry for their poor mothers to do. Just what they want more dirty clothes to add to the wash, really they wait for their children to come home so they can clean their clothes.

I'm really happy that I am out of college and don't have to deal with all of the stress and classes and teachers and of course being on time, I have late nights so I couldn't always be on time. Though now I'm twenty-four and work at Charter Communications and have been out of college for a year and I don't have to stay up at all hours of the night hoping to get enough sleep before classes start of worrying about getting my paper done before class begins.

Okay I'm reminiscing a bit too much, back to reality. "Okay mom how bout I go to my stores and you go to yours and we meet back here in a few hours, okay?" I asked her.

She nodded in agreement, "Okay that works, then I don't have to deal with your shopping habits." she said to me jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yeah, yeah whatever I'm not that bad."

You know some people go to malls to pick women up, those ones who are so desperate that they wouldn't be able to get a date usually. Well I was followed by one of those types of guys, or should I say groups of guys, it was really annoying by the way. I mean who wants to be followed by a bunch of teenage horny pervs, really I'm at least eight years older than most of them. Eventually I got them away from me by going into a place that they were apparently afraid of, I never knew weapon stores were so frightening. They must feel inferior to a woman who knows how to handle herself, I love scaring men away who are annoying to no ends.

Soon enough it was time to meet my mother, and I have a few new objects of my own now. New pair of jeans, boots from hot topic and twin blades, kind of like two swords, only not as long and not as heavy. I was happy with my purchases, though I don't think my mother will be too pleased to learn I bought another weapon, yet again. I do that too often I guess, buy weapons when I already have plenty enough, but what can I say I collect them. Personally I blame it on my cousin who got me into them, so its entirely his fault.

The moment my mother saw me she frowned at me for what I had in my arms, "Sera, how many does that make now?" she asked gesturing the sword.

I smiled at her sheepishly, "I couldn't help it, it was a good deal for the sword, how could I not buy it."

She shook her head in dismay but didn't say anything else about it really, I have been taking fencing lessons since I was around ten years old, I first started it at a camp I went to and then I convinced my parent to let me continue. Though when I spar I add my own moves into it as well so people don't predict what I am doing from watching me so many times. So I am happy I go the twin blades so I can practice using two weapons at once again, its been a while since I was able to do so.

"Well what else did you get other than your precious sword?" my mother asked me.

"Some clothes nothing too terribly interesting. Its getting late mom, we should probably get going home." I told her, she agreed tired from a few hours of shopping. She's lucky that she's never had to go shopping with my friends, we can shop hours upon hours at a time, its very tiring if you don't have any money to spend at all.

When we arrived back at our house it was around six and my friend Katja and I were planning on going out to eat around seven and possibly get shit-faced also known as getting drunk off our asses. Unfortunately it doesn't exactly work so well any more since I've become immune to some of the alcoholic drinks that I well drink, that sucks at times.

"I'm going to put my things in my room and then get ready for meeting Katja for dinner, okay?" I asked my other.

"Yes, yes get going already, not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon." she said practically pushing me out of the room. My isn't she nice and so very pleasant to me.

I changed into a pale flowy ankle length skirt, I bought it a few years back, amazingly it still fits me to contradict the pale color of my dress I wore a brown top with thin straps, it accentuated my assets. At least some of my friends say that, I wouldn't know I just wear what I like and what I think looks good on me, so I may actually be wrong.

Once I got to Victoria's, very fancy and very nice Italian place, I love Italian so Katja said she would take me out for Italian. I went inside and found Katja, gotta love her for sitting in an obvious place, I have problems finding people in big restaurants. Small café a piece of cake, big place not such a piece of cake.

"Sera!" once I was at Katja's table I was immediately engulfed in a mighty hug, she's strong for a petite woman, she's five feet two at the most, and she seems so frail but damn she has a very strong grip.

"Katja, like the new hair." I told her, she normally has pitch black hair and now it was white blond, very different from what I am used to her having.

"I decided to really piss my mama and Papa off, they would most definitely hate it if I dyed my hair completely the opposite color of what it is supposed to be." She said smiling sinisterly.

Katja's mother and father are both from Russia, they moved to the united states when they were in their mid twenties and Katja was only a few months old. She thinks its really amusing to piss her parents off, I do to but I just don't try anymore my mother doesn't need anymore stress added onto her workload as it is. Katja and I became friends when we were around five and ever since then best buds forever and ever, she even taught me to speak fluent Russian though her parents helped a bit as well.

We talked over dinner about what we have been doing the past few weeks, its been about a month since either of us have seen each other, either were working or something important has came up that we couldn't miss. Really started to get annoying after a while but now we are making up for that by going out to eat and going to get shit-faced.

Katja is like my sister, we've known each other so long, nearly twenty years, so long to know someone. I don't think I would want to not have her as my friend, but I know someday I will eventually have to. I have a feeling, in my bones, that is telling me so.

Katja looked at me and smirked, "Come on lets bust out of this place and have some actual fun, what do you say?"

Hmm, stay here with boring old people where you have to stay quiet and be respectable or go out to a club and be wild and crazy and get shit-faced beyond belief. Hard choice, I don't know if I can choose between the two of them.

"Do you even ha ve to ask." I smirked at her and she grabbed my hand and we rushed out of there, once we paid the bill of course.

We got in her car and rushed of to the clubs, tons of hot guys, tons of slutty girls who were way too young to be in these clubs half the time and weirdo's hitting on them. (I'm too lazy to put what they did and I want to hurry this chapter up so it will actually get to the M.E. area so bare with me plz)

Katja and I got wasted beyond belief, through the years for some odd reason I have taken an odd fondness for straight Vodka. Very strong sorts too, its like tequila straight or whiskey, very strong. Katja had like a billion shots and beers of the like, we eventually got to our said homes. Me of course being the graceful human being that I am, I crawled up the stairs using the side of the wall for help and only fell five times. Last time I fell at least seven so I am getting better at this drunken walking haze thing than I had thought. I ungracefully landed in my bed in a heap not really caring to take my clothes off, just wanting to sleep until the end of time.

A/N: I combined the first two chapoters so please read them or skip them until its gets to the interesting part, or later on i may revise them who knows jsut review and tell me what you want ot happen.


End file.
